


Maturity is Overrated

by killerkitty15



Series: Late Bloomer Series [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Clint Barton, Daddy Kink, Deus Ex Machina, Emotions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Omega Peter Parker, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, References to Drugs, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkitty15/pseuds/killerkitty15
Summary: It's finally Clint's turn to find out who Peter's been seeing, though the teen is loathe to tell him who it is, exactly. But, guess what? The author of this fanfic knows what "deus ex machina" means and how to use it, so Clint finds out whether Peter likes it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

It didn’t take long for all of us to know Peter was an Omega, what with the meeting Tony and Steve called to do, what they referred to as “Crisis Management” and “How to Protect Our Pack Baby”. Nat had told me anyway and most of the others had figured it out -their sense of smell was better than mine since I was a Beta- so the meeting was really just for Tony and Steve -the “pack Alphas”- to freak out and get all overprotective now that Peter -who they were already overprotective over since he was so young- was an Omega.

The rest of us just sat silently; Bruce was playing with a Rubik’s cube, Nat was texting, Thor was shining his hammer and me, well, I was just laughing at the two idiots fighting over the best course of action to protect Peter, each suggestion getting more and more ridiculous. 

“-we can’t let him patrol on his own anymore. An Alpha has to be with him at all times.”

“But what if he goes into Heat?”

“Maybe not an Alpha, then. A Beta, perhaps?”

“Yeah, that’ll be fine. I’ll also set up a room in the Tower for his Heats. Extra security -lasers maybe? -smell blocking technology in the walls, the door. It can’t be a traditional door. Remote controlled? Pheromone detection? Bruce, what do you think?”

It was the first time Steve or Tony had addressed anyone in the room, too caught up in their Alpha freak out, but the fact that Tony addressed Bruce was telling enough. Steve wouldn’t know anything about modern technology, Bruce did, and the importance Tony placed on the scientist’s opinion was prevalent. 

I smirked because, really, did they think we were all stupid? It was obvious they were dancing around each other and the emotional connection between them. I knew it, Nat knew it, Steve knew it and I was sixty percent sure Thor did too. We were just… happy to let them settle this on their own. Plus, it was fucking hilarious to watch Tony flutter around Bruce like a sixteen year old girl on crack. At least for me it was. 

“I think you’re both morons,” he said boredly, undoing the Rubik's cube for what had to be the tenth time in order to put it back together, “Peter is almost eighteen years old. He’s a big boy and can handle himself.” 

“Bruce!” Tony began to protest, looking aghast that the scientist didn’t agree with him on the matter.

“Peter is still a child,” Steve cut in, resting a hand on Tony’s shoulder, a comforting gesture that had Tony sighing like a child about to have a tantrum and flopping down in his seat, face in his hands, “As his pack and Alpha figures in his life, it is important that we secure Peter’s safety.”

“Bruce, does have a point,” Nat said, keeping anything that could be seen as challenging the Alpha’s authority out of her tone, “Peter has superhuman powers. Being an Omega can’t change that. Look at Bruce, he’s an Omega and handles himself fine.” 

“That’s because Bruce has dual natures,” Steve said reasonably, Tony tensing slightly. If I wasn’t as skilled as I was, I would’ve missed it, “Bruce, you and the other Omegas we have worked with all have years of experience under their belt. Peter doesn’t. He might not know what is best for him or how to handle…  _ unsavory  _ suitors.”

“His suit blocks his smell. He’s not going to be fighting Venom and the thing’s going to go ‘ _ wait _ , hold  _ up _ , you’re an  _ Omega _ ? Back  _ dat ass  _ up my way, sweet  _ thang _ ’,” I commented, making Bruce roll his eyes and Nat bite back a smile, squeezing my thigh beneath the table.  _ Score one for me! Who knew sarcasm would be a turn on?  _

“Even if Peter can handle himself when fighting, it doesn’t mean he can handle himself socially,” Tony snapped, lifting his face out of his hands to glare at everyone -except Steve and Bruce- before rubbing his hands violently over his face, “He’s our little genius but we all know what an awkward dork he is.” 

Bruce sighed, setting down his worn Rubik's cube before standing, “The reason why we can handle ourselves,  _ Tony _ , is because we’ve actually lived life. We didn't have overbearing Alphas trying to dictate what we do as Omegas.  _ Now _ . I'm  _ going back to my lab and I'm finishing my particle beam _ .” Bruce left the meeting room, unaware of the hurt and guilty eyes on his back. 

_ Wow. I've never seen Bruce storm off like that, _ I tapped in Morse code against the back of Nat’s hand. 

_ He thinks of Peter like a brother. He's probably angry that their views seem so… old fashioned. And he's probably jealous, _ Nat tapped in reply, her shoulder brushing against mine, a form of PDA in her book. 

I smirked at that information as I tuned back in, Steve still carrying on about safety and loyalty and what not, but was mostly aiming his comments at Thor. “Surely, you agree?”

“Once I might have, my friend,” the blonde god sighed, placing down the tools he was using to shine his weapon, “but my brother is an Omega. He is powerful. If I were to treat him like you suggest we treat the youngling Peter, he would gladly eviscerate me.” 

Steve scrunched up his nose at that, turning to Tony, about to say something to the dejected looking billionaire, when the door swished open and in walked the subject of the conversation himself. 

“Oh, hey, guys. I didn’t know there was a meeting.”

“We were just discussing if anyone needed anything commissioned -new costumes, weapons, you know,” Tony lied easily, running his hand through his hair, “I thought you were in school, Underoos?” 

Peter narrowed his eyes at the nickname before flopping down in his seat with an irritated huff. “I got out early and my club was cancelled.”

“Why’s that?” Steve asked.

Peter blushed and I smirked, fully expecting a hilarious answer and I was not disappointed. “A, uh, teacher was watching porn when he was supposed to be teaching Physics.” 

Steve blushed, Tony looked amused and horrified, Thor was confused and Nat just raised her eyebrow, unimpressed. As for me… well, I burst out laughing, grabbing my gut as Peter went on to say how the police had been called after he accidentally showed the porn he was watching to his entire class. 

“This isn’t funny, Clint,” Steve scolded as I gasped for breath, leaning heavily on my mate, much to her annoyance, “I’m starting to think this school isn’t the best environment, Peter.”

“Calm down, old man. In this day and age, it’s normal for these things to happen,” Tony said, though I couldn’t help but note his tone of disapproval and slight disgust. If it had happened in any school besides Peter’s I knew he’d find it as hilarious as I did. 

“Well, this meeting is over,” Steve hurriedly said, “Peter, do you need anything new?”

“More webbing and a suit that’ll withstand Electro. He’s been giving me real shit lately, more than he usually does and I have holes in all of my suits.”

“Will do. And watch the language.”

Peter rolled his eyes before leaving the room as I hurried behind him. “What’s up, shorty?” I greeted, the teen glaring in my direction.

“My height is perfectly average, Clint, and you fucking know it.” 

_ “Peter!” _

“Yeah,  _ just  _ average,” I said over Steve’s scandalized exclamation. Really, if I ever had any doubts that people in the forties were complete and utter prudes, Steve would’ve wiped away all of them. “ _ Any- _ way,  _ Petey _ , how’s school?”

“Like you guys don’t already know,” he mumbled before carrying on in a louder tone, “Top of my class, my robotics club made regionals and my track team’s in the division finals.”

“Whatever. That’s not what I meant. You -you know- have anybody especially interesting?”

“What?” 

“You know, someone to zest your zebra? Smash your butterfly? Grill your giraffe? Season your fries? Do you have someone to cattle prod your oyster ditch with his lap rocket?”

“Oh my fucking  _ God _ , what the  _ Hell _ , Clint?! Get away from me, I no longer wish to look at your face,” Peter squeaked, blushing bright red in embarrassment as he finally understood what I was asking, “and how is that  _ any  _ of your damn business?”

“Oh, you’re not going to tell me?”

_ “No!” _

“So that means there is someone!” I exclaimed cheerfully, watching as Peter groaned in dismay and face palmed, “Tell me, what’s he like?” 

“How do you know it’s a he?” 

I have him a deadpan expression, slinging my arm over his shoulder, “I have a very special set of skills -I used to be a spy, you know -and I’m not an idiot. So.  _ Tell. Me.” _

“No.”

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What’s it going to be?”

_ “No.” _

“The hard way it is.” 

I tried to casually interrogate all the Avengers, to see if they had any idea who Peter’s secret boyfriend could be. None of them thought Pete was seeing anyone, like I figured, except Bruce, who gave a knowing smirk and said to ask Natasha, fucking bastard, and Natasha who had the exact same smug look and refused to tell me anything. Not that I pushed very hard. She had thoroughly distracted me using her very irresistible body. 

Cheat. 

In the end, it wouldn't be until another mission popped up that I'd finally get fucking answers, when Peter, Deadpool and I were teamed up for a mission. He, Deadpool, was… alright. Hell knew that Nat and I could handle him better than the others but it was still only…  _ tolerance _ . Not necessarily acceptance and enjoyment of his presence. So, despite the fact that I had much better things to do and didn't really feel like keeping Deadpool in line (otherwise known as minimizing casualties and  _ death _ ), I joined the two of them in an attempt to bring down another one of Kingpin’s criminal conspiracies, which involved an expensive new drug that made people experience Alpha like aggression, no matter their second sex. 

“After this we should get tacos.” 

“I'm going to be too damn tired for tacos.” 

“Baby boy, this is going to be easy peasy lemon squeezey.”

“Do you have any idea what it's like for us mere mortals to deal with that giant walking mass of muscle? His punches fucking hurt for weeks.” 

“So delicate…” Deadpool sighed rather fondly as he squeezed Peter's cheeks through the mask. I was torn between looking through the binoculars and watching the two of them interact. It was hilarious, I'd give them that; like two middle schoolers going at it on the playground and it made my chest cavity feel all warm and fuzzy, though I'd never admit it out loud. 

Watching those two interact it made it startlingly clear why every one of the Avengers cared so much about Peter in a way that went beyond coworkers or a typical team dynamic. 

Our team was one filled with people that had been abandoned or had commitment issues, tragic pasts that kept us from having the social bonds and Pack units that humans relied on so heavily; but, nevertheless, we had been thrown together and found a home. We found support, acceptance, and understanding, we became a family unit. Pack. We were all old with our pasts long behind us, the damage already done -Nat with her stolen childhood that made it hard for her to earnestly interact with others, Steve’s survivor’s guilt combined with the tough life he led before and during the war which made him unable to fully open up to others and his anal retentive-ism, Banner’s poor excuse for a father and the Hulk’s dueling, violent nature which caused him to shut up on himself to keep others out and “safe”, the lack of acceptance and praise in Tony’s childhood leading to his playboy, “fuck you” persona to keep himself from being hurt and Thor… well, there were all those feelings he had for Loki (I’m not an idiot, I have fucking eyes, people, I can see romantic and sexual tension) and how apart Thor felt from everything, unable to find a place where he was not a role, how Thor was essentially emotionally delayed- but Peter was young. He was young with his whole life ahead of him. He had the chance to grow into a fine adult without all the poorly handled baggage that we all had. He was the Pack’s baby, the future generation practically. Peter was treated like Banner’s baby brother, Tony and Steve’s son, Nat’s little brother -sometimes son- and, well, I saw him as the younger brother I liked to bully… because why the hell not?

Deadpool was like us, only more fucked up. Of course they were worried that Deadpool would scramble Peter’s brain. They were concerned with bad influences. I, on the other hand, knew that there were plenty of bad influences in high school and if Peter could dodge those then I figured that there'd be no reason to worry. 

“We’ll wait for an opening. Let Deadpool and I handle Kingpin while you get the goons and destroy the drugs,” I said, breaking up their bromancing and settling in on the roof, “So,shorty, about this guy-.” 

“We are on a  _ mission _ , Clint,” the teen hissed, pushing up his mask to eat a Hershey Kiss that Deadpool apparently had in one of his pouches, “We are  _ not _ doing this.” 

“What?” the mercenary asked around the Snickers bar shoved in his face. 

“He has a guy he’s interested in but won’t tell me who,” I said with a grin as Peter glared at me from beneath his mask. How was he able to get the thing so expressive? 

“Oh?” Deadpool cooed, words lilting in amusement and curiosity, “Tell me more, tell me more, like, does he have a car?” 

“Shut up, you scrub.” 

“Whoa, careful. Those are fightin’ words, Spidey.” 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” I said, cutting into their bickering to get to the important issue at hand, figuring out Peter’s love life to use against him in the future, “Tell me about this guy. What's he like? Do I know him?” 

“He's an asshole,” Peter said immediately, glaring as Deadpool rolled his eyes and scoffed -I assumed it was an inside joke or something between them- before sighing in defeat, “He’s also surprisingly awesome. And you  _ may _ know him.  _ Maybe _ .” 

“Maybe?”

“ _ Maybe _ .” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Don't even, Hawk-Girl,” Deadpool said, “Boy Wonder here won't elaborate even if you beg him all nice and pretty like. Trust me. I've  _ tried _ .” 

I huffed, standing up on the roof and stretching by back. “Fine, then should we get this shit over with?” 

“You old men tired already?” Peter grinned, having regained some enthusiasm since the conversation - _ interrogation _ \- had been dropped. 

_ For now.  _

“Fuck.  _ You _ ,” Deadpool wheezed exaggeratedly, mimicking a crank on the side of his hand, turning it and slowly raising his middle finger before waving the extended appendage in Peter's face. “I'm still a spry, young thang, jiggly buns, so eat my dick -I mean, dust.” 

Peter laughed even as I launched a smoke arrow through the window, where it filled the building, and Deadpool jumped through another window, unholstering his guns (filled with blanks). 

“You ready, kiddo?” 

“Even though I got the boring part of the mission? Yeah,” he complained, flinging himself through the opening Deadpool had made, undoubtedly opening with a witty one liner as he did the splits, kicking two lackeys in the face mid-air. While Peter was kicking ass and taking names, Deadpool was in the middle of being thrown around and pummeled by Kingpin. “Hawkeye, can you give Deadpool a hand with Kingpin?” the teenage hero asked into his intercom, webbing a goon to the floor when he tried to stab Deadpool. 

“Sure thing,” I shot the criminal with one of my electric arrows, watching him flinch before pulling it from his body, allowing Deadpool a swipe with his katana, “but doesn’t he have that insanely convenient healing factor?”

“I’d still appreciate the  _ -fucking shit, money fucker!- _ the help.” 

“Behave, children,” Peter said dryly, planting spidertech on the drugs, which would release a chemical that would neutralize the drug’s effects when activated (Hawkeye didn’t understand much of it himself, it was all a bunch of science mumbo jumbo that Peter, Tony and Bruce had squealed about). “I’m almost -fuck!” The teen jumped out of the way as Kingpin threw Deadpool, who went sailing into the vat of drugs and they drenched his entire body.

Oh… no… “Goddamn it,” I hissed, quickly leaping through broken window, easily taking goons out of commission, without my arrows thank you very much, “Peter, did you get any on you?” 

“No…” he panted, eying Deadpool, terrified and uncertain, “Do you think-?” Peter’s words got cut off as he made an audible choking noise and, a moment later, I understood why. The entire warehouse was saturated in the thick, revolting smell of enraged Alpha pheromones, so strong they made Deadpool’s suit (which hid his smell and pheromones) useless, the goons falling to the floor and gagging while also instinctively submitting under Wade’s Alpha scent, the command in his pheromones plainly stating “SUBMIT OR YOU WILL GET YOUR THROAT RIPPED OUT”. It took all my will and training to remain upright, even as I felt sick with terror as the already violent Alpha lost all reasoning and growled, unsheathing his katana. Worse yet was the raging hard on Deadpool was sporting and the lust that was leaking its way into his rage. 

“Fantastic… the drug also makes Alphas go into Rut… fan-fucking-tastic…” I glanced at Peter out of the corner of my eyes and saw him leaning against the wall, struggling to breathe and barely remaining upright, his thighs pressed together and knees trembling. 

“H-He’s so…  _ angry… _ ” I heard him mutter, “Did I…? I have to fix it…” 

I didn’t get the chance to ask what he meant as I heard Deadpool growl and I turned around; one of the goons had stood up and wasn’t backing down from Deadpool’s threatening body stance. Shit… Deadpool wasted no time, running at the faceless plot device and expertly swinging his katana, taking off the guy’s arm (the goon fell to the ground and started writhing and screaming in the growing pool of his own blood, but that’s not really important). Murderously, he turned towards Kingpin, who was sweating profusely but still standing.

“Crap…” I mumbled, shooting two arrows in quick succession and they flew through the air before piercing Kingpin in each shoulder and pinning him to the wall, “Spider-Man, can you calm Deadpool down? You’re friends right?” 

“I-I can…” the teen said in a strained voice, “Restrain Kingpin and… and I’ll call you in the morning, but not before then!” 

“Wait, what-?” 

Peter ignored me, quickly making his way to Deadpool and hugging him tightly from behind. “Deadpool… please… honey, don’t do this…” the brunette whimpered and Deadpool was completely and utterly still, “You were doing so well… why don’t we go home? Take care of me…” 

“M-My… Omega…” 

“Yes, I’m your Omega,” Peter hummed, nuzzling between Deadpool’s shoulder blades and running his hand up and down Deadpool’s chest as I put Kingpin in the restraints specifically made for him, which I did easily even if I was confused and distracted by what I was witnessing, “Take care of me… I need you so much.” 

Deadpool groaned, dropping his katana on the blood splattered, dirty floor to spin around and picking Peter up bridal style before quickly teleporting out of the room (he had gotten a new teleporter belt made for him by Bruce, which I had thought was weird but now, unfortunately, I completely understood the logic behind the decision). I activated my radio and informed, “We need medics and transport for Kingpin.” 

“Understood. Black Widow and the Jolly Green Giant are headed your way. They’ll be there in five.” 

“Make that three, Tony,” Natasha corrected and she wasn’t wrong, they were there in under five minutes -almost exactly three- with armed reinforcements decked out and medical personnel in all white jumpsuits.

“Where’s Deadpool and the Peter?” Nat asked me once everyone was out of earshot, placing her hand on my shoulder. 

I reached up, grabbing her hand and planting a kiss on her palm before she could protest. “He’s seeing Deadpool.”

She grinned, “Yeah.”

“Deadpool went into Rut.”

“Is that so.” 

“I’m supposed to call him in the morning to check on him.”

“The drugs will probably be out of Wade’s system by then, what with his healing factor.” 

“He’s going to need a few days off.”

“I imagine.”

“I hate you so much right now.”

Natasha laughed at me, obviously pitying me since she allowed me to wrap my arms around her waist, her body warm and comforting in my arms, and pull her close so that we were chest to chest. “At least you found out in a way that’s sure to embarrass Peter for the rest of his life.” 

I couldn’t hold back my own chuckle as I kissed the woman that I loved so much. Tomorrow I would definitely send Wade and Peter “congratulations” cards with two stick figures having sex drawn on the inside but, for now, I’d let poor Peter think he was safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

I've been up for a while, my lower half aching to the point where I'm sure it's gone numb and, not for the first time, I'm thankful for my superhuman healing factor. I already got the amused texts from Clint and Nat, had left a message for Aunt May letting her know I was sleeping at Wade’s, had texted Bruce to explain why I wouldn't be in today, had called in sick at the Bugle and it was Saturday so school was not a concern -all I had to do was relax and enjoy the ache in my muscles that would be gone by the end of the day, staying awake to enjoy the feeling of being pressed back to chest, skin to skin, with Wade, his arms tight and secure around me. Even though I knew little to nothing on how an Alpha’s Rut worked -I really should start reading more about Alpha and Omega biology- this chemically induced one wasn’t too bad, though it did require me to exert more of my strength then I usually did, to keep Wade from tearing me in half with his knot. The thing was… _big_ , in my eyes, though I knew that it wasn’t as big as it could have been, since I wasn’t in Heat.

 _That… that knot would be the key to us having a family…_ I thought, tentatively placing my hand on my stomach, careful not to dislodge Wade’s instinctual hold, protecting the babies that would not be there. What would I look like pregnant? Already I was lean and had some muscle, my hips -I supposed- would be good enough to carry children and give birth to them; but, would I look… strange? Disproportionate? Or would I look round, curvy, healthy, glowing, feeling my babies move inside me, growing, becoming aware. I knew Wade would love that. He’d put his hand on my growing stomach everyday and have that cute, awed look he sometimes got when looking at me…

I felt a sudden twinge in my chest. I wanted _a_ _baby_. I wanted _Wade’s_ baby. I wanted to feel the tiny human growing inside me and see their round, gorgeous face after months of hard work. I wanted Wade to look at me and feel _awed._

I was jolted out of my train of thought when I felt the man behind me shift, stirring with the first signs of consciousness. Slowly, I felt him wake up, pulling me closer as his brain caught up with him and, when it finally did, his entire body went rigid.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” I quickly greeted, turning in his arms to look up at his face, throwing my leg over his hip.

“Peter, I-.”

 _“Don’t._ Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault,” I soothed, caressing his cheeks in my hands, his face creased with worry and his scent radiating anxiety, “And I told you I loved you, didn’t I? This… This is ok. I’m fine. I wanted this.”

Wade pulled me close, scenting my hair and hiding his face in my scalp. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Two things.”

“Huh _-whoa!_ Ok!” he exclaimed as I pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his hips, both of us already naked -if I wasn’t so preoccupied, I’d do a small fist bump. After all, it meant less time getting ready and closer to the main event, if you know what I mean- side note: I think I’m picking up too many of Wade’s mannerisms, “What’re you… what’re you doin’ there, baby boy?”

“You remember what I did last night? How I pinned your wrists to the bed and rode you until you were begging me to let you cum?” I teased, rocking my hips backward and feeling his hard cock press against the naked cleft of my ass, smirking, “Oh, it looks like you do remember, _Daddy.”_

“Fuck me, Mr. President…” Wade cursed with a groan, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, hands gripping my hips and grinding our bottom halves together.

“Come on, Wade. I wanna feel your tongue and dick in me,” I whimpered, pleasure shooting up my spine, already short of breath at the prospect of finally experiencing his tongue talents, “You promised. Remember? When I blew you in the car?”

 _“Fuck yeah._ I always remember when I'm with you.”

I hummed, rubbing my hands up and down his torso, loving the textured skin and hard muscle beneath my palms. “Then what are you waiting for? Hurry and make your baby boy _scream.”_

Wade growled, flipping me onto my back, and I giggled a very manly giggle, my cock already hard and wanting as I spread my legs, beckoning him closer. He slotted his larger body between my legs, licking his lips and reminding me of an animal about to pounce in its prey. “Damn, baby,” he mumbled, spreading my ass with his thumbs, licking a stripe from my hole up to the base of my cock, sucking at it, _“You taste delicious.”_

“Wade…” I warned with a gasp, arching my back and guiding his head back down to my entrance, “You’re not setting the pace right now, Daddy. I am.”

A low growl rumbled in the Alpha’s chest, pupils dilated, and he resembled a starving wolf. _“Omega…”_

_“Alpha.”_

With a growl that was only mildly displeased -he was more aroused than anything- the merc ducked down, sucking at my slick moistened entrance and shocking a squeal out of the me.

_“More!”_

Wade obeyed, spreading the twitching orifice with his thumbs before sloppily slurping at my insides. While the feeling was foreign, it was not unpleasant, and I was growing even harder, whimpering and moaning as the Alpha steadily worked his tongue in deeper, adding hints of teeth and loud, wet smacks that sent shivers of arousal through my body.

Tears were threatening to spill down my face and I gasped, pulling air shakily into my lungs, thighs shaking as I ordered, _begged_ , “Wade! In me! I want you in me!”

The Alpha straightened himself out, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth before licking up the reminisce on his hand. “You want me in you? You want me to get you big and beautiful and pregnant?”

 _God_ , that sounded so good. To be full and have his babies in me… I licked my lips, looking at him through blurry eyes and reaching up to cup his face in my hands. “You’re moving too slow,” I said with a smirk, flipping him over onto his back in one smooth motion, using my Spider strength to my advantage, “You’re gonna get me nice and pregnant. You’re gonna take care of me. You’re gonna be mine.”

“Oh, possessive. Wade likey,” he said with a cocky grin… which quickly disappeared when I rocked down onto his member, holding it in place as I slid it inside me. _“Tap dancing Christ on a pogo stick.”_

I smiled, chuckling because, even though it was completely inappropriate given what we were doing, it was still fucking funny. “Damn straight,” I breathed, beginning to rock myself on top of him, my hand lazily pulling at my erection and rhythmically squeezing around him, making him moan, curse and pant. “If I… If I get pregnant, will you… will I still be attractive to you? Will you still want me?” I asked hazily, my mouth dry even as sweat was slicking my skin.

His blissed out expression quickly morphed into a frown, his hands flying to my hips and clenching down and keeping me in place. Even though I knew that my hero strength would make his pale in comparison, I immediately stilled and didn’t try to fight his hold; in part, due to a purely primal Omega urge and just… respect. “Peter, are you serious?”

I gulped, knowing my anxiety was leaking into my scent. “Wade, I-.”

“You would be so sexy filled with my kids,” he practically hissed, yanking himself into a sitting position and leaning against the headboard, “I would want to plow you even if you looked like me.”

“You’re beautiful,” I said and it sounded like a threat as I cupped his face and kissed him almost violently, “I love you.”

He cracked a grin, a small smile that was a little sad and a little happy. “I know.”

“Fuck you. I did the Han Solo thing first.”

“Nah, I think you got it backwards, baby,” Wade chuckled, lifting me up by the hips before bringing me back down, hitting my prostate and making me yelp, shaking in his arms, _“I’m_ the one fucking _you.”_

“Just fucking make me cum already!” I finally snapped, blushing when he laughed but happily tossing me onto my back, throwing my legs over his shoulders as he pushed into me with a growl, “Wade!”

“Yeah, baby boy, yell your Daddy’s name just like that,” the merc said through gritted teeth, pulling back slightly only to rock into me even harder, hitting my prostate for the second time and making me scream.

“Wade, I-!”

“You. Are. Mine!” he moaned heatedly, gritting his teeth and nibbling at my ear, “And you are beautiful.”

I let out a high pitched, desperate sound that -maybe?- sounded like Wade’s name as I came, clenching down on him and feeling him release inside me with a shiver and a groan, barely keeping from crushing me as he held himself above me with one shaking arm.

“I…graduate in a few months,” I said, breaking the pleasant, but heavy silence between us, “After I graduate… I want to move in with you. I want to bond with you. Eventually… I’m going to find a replacement for Spider-Man, train him and… and I want to settle down and have a family with you. I want to have kids. That’s what I want.”

“...Are you really willing to deal with… all my baggage?” Wade asked into the flesh of my neck, breath tickling my collarbone.

“I want to bond with you.”

He nodded.

* * *

  **TIME SKIP: SOME MONTHS IN THE FUTURE AFTER ALL THE AVENGERS FIND OUT ABOUT THIS HERE RELATIONSHIP**

“Pete, you seem distracted,” MJ said as our classmates, wearing matching robes and caps milled around us, crying and hugging and kissing family and friends, having officially graduated and left high school behind for the real world, “Who’re you looking for?”

“Well…” I trailed off, my eyes raking over the crowd once again, beaming when I saw who I was looking for, “Aunt May and my fiancee.”

“Fian- wait! Peter!”

I ignored the redhead, rushing up to my two most important people. Wade in a nice suit, his face fully exposed even as he projected an intimidating, strong Alpha aura, anxious and unwilling to deal with anyone’s comments about his appearance; even though Aunt May had her hand in the crook of his arm, severely dwarfed by his height and overall… _width_ , looking as cute as a button, in my professional opinion, she did nothing to subtract from the overall intimidating appearance my Alpha possessed.

“Peter, we’re so proud!” Aunt May cooed, kissing my cheeks.

“You did great, baby,” Wade said with a slow, reserved smile, even though the heat in his eyes betrayed what he really wanted.

I ignored the people around me, people who had made my life hell and those who had made it more tolerable, and grabbed Wade’s red tie, yanking him down to my level so I could kiss him with all the love and excitement I could manage.

“Oh, young love. That brings me back…” Aunt May sighed, reminding me that I didn’t want her to see Wade and I have tongue sex, and I pulled away with a small, disappointed sound. “I heard Wade bought you two a house to start your new lives together.”

I beamed, the reminder making my chest hurt as my heart beat frantically, my face hurting from how big I was smiling. “Aunt May, you want to see it together?”

“Of course, my dear.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the next story will be from Captian America's POV if I'm not mistaken and THEN Peter and Wade will finally bond, mate and -you know- get knocked up
> 
> Edit: Peter and Wade bonding will be a separate post in this series and won't be included in Captain America's POV.


End file.
